


we're burning one hell of a something

by glitteratiglue



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hot Weather, The Star Trek Femships 5K, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/pseuds/glitteratiglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Tasha visit Risa via the holodeck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're burning one hell of a something

**Author's Note:**

> Written using a prompt from the lovely cosmic-llin, based on a meme: Fire, flames or excessive heat.
> 
> Title borrowed from Ellie Goulding.

Deanna squints into the sun’s glare. “You think we could have chosen a hotter part of the day for this?”

Tasha’s smirk is playful. “Come on, Counselor. Live a little.” She’s already unzipping her uniform jacket and throwing it on the nearby rock.

“It’s beautiful,” Deanna admits, raising a hand to her eyes to shield them from the brightness. “I never actually went to Suraya Bay last time I visited Risa.”

Tasha smiles, coming to stand beside her on the sand. “This  _was_  the only Risa holodeck program in the archives. It’s not bad though, right?”

She steps in close, and suddenly Deanna feels hot all over for reasons that have nothing to do with the photonic sunshine beating down on them.

“No,” Deanna says, smiling. “Not bad at all.”

Her hands are on Tasha’s face, and then Tasha’s mouth is on hers, warm and soft. Desire twists low in Deanna’s stomach.

“I think I could get used to this heat.” Tasha grins, her lips shiny when she pulls back.

Deanna shrugs her jumpsuit off her shoulders, inviting Tasha to pull it the rest of the way down.

There  _was_  something to be said for excessive heat, after all.


End file.
